ボクの世界キミのリアリティー:My World, Your Reality
by HelloItsCakes
Summary: Summer holidays are approaching and Haru has to confess to her crush before it starts! Will she be accepted or be crushed? It all depends on her courage! Mentions of 2795.


A/N: So it's been another long break due to my O levels and here is another KHR fic^^ It took me a pretty long time to prevent too much OOC-ness of Gokudera but well, OOC can be fun sometimes:3 Fufu~ Thanks for reading and do leave me a review!:D

Disclaimer: I own no characters:)

* * *

~A Hot Day in Namimori Middle School~ 

"Yamamoto, pass me my desk pad!" A silver head said rudely to a baseball nut.

"Alright. Is it this one?" Yamamoto replied holding up a foolscap pad.

"Yeah. Give me that!" Gokudera snatched the pad away and unbuttoned his shirt before fanning himself.

'Ah! My luck's good and it's only morning!' Haru thought as she noticed, blushing profusely as she did.

"Oi stupid girl, worrying about something? You lewd woman." Gokudera smirked at the maroon-haired girl.

"What the hell? Are you an _idiot_? Saying such disgusting stuff in the morning makes me really sick!" Haru retorted angrily.

"Woah, calm down. You're really offended aren't you?" Emerald-green eyes danced as he laughed at the flustered girl.

"That's because you're talking total _bullshit_!" Haru yelled back pointing her middle finger at him. Hana made her retract her vulgar sign.

* * *

~Lunch~ 

"You should probably tell the truth… That he's so sexy he gives you really bad nosebleeds." Hana said as Kyoko laughed nervously while nodding.

"AS IF I COULD! ISN'T THAT BEING SO PERVERTED?" Haru turned as red as a tomato.

"Haru, you really need to try your best… Summer's coming and you're not going to be seeing him for the next month or so?" Kyoko said while giving her friend a sorry look.

"OH NO!" The girl panicked.

* * *

~Random flashback in Haru's POV~ 

I first noticed Gokudera Hayato after spending two years in the same class with him. It was as if fate pulled us together because when our eyes met. There was a spark of some sort. But our first conversation wasn't that expected.

He said, "Did you just fall for me you ugly woman?"

And me, being very sensitive about my looks, raged back, "Don't be conceited you disgusting ass!" But he was right. I fell for him at first sight. I always asked myself why I didn't notice him earlier.

* * *

~Back to reality in class, Normal POV~ 

"Alright class, the chairperson and vice-chairperson will be the Beautification Committee over the course of the summer holidays. Other than that, please get ready for your next class!" The teacher said as he left.

"Gah I'm stuck with that stupid woman? I should just start early so I can spend the holidays with Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he turned to Tsuna and gave him a thumbs up. Tsuna just laughed nervously. Even the Vongola boss had his own relationship to worry about.

"I don't want to work with him~!" Haru whined but inwardly thought, ' Is this a gift from god?! Thank the heavens!'

"Don't lie to yourself Haru. I know you wanted this chance _so badly._ " Hana smirked.

"NO! I'M NOT!" Haru half whispered, half screamed, but again, inwardly thought, 'I will confess to Gokudera Hayato before the holidays!'

* * *

~Time skip~

"Dull isn't it? Anyways, our sewing of these will be done soon." Gokudera said as he rolled his eyes at our completed stacks of dust-cloths.

'When there's suddenly only two of us, it makes me so nervous… Help meeee~' Haru thought and didn't reply the silvernette.

"Are you listening stupid woman?" Gokudera asked.

"Uh. Yes!" Haru jumped to attention.

Gokudera looked away before focusing on his cloth and asked, "Is something bothering you?".

Haru stared amazed. His voice completely changed to such… a gentle and caring one…

"Not really. It's just that I'm nervous teaming up with you, Gokudera Hayato." Haru said, holding back her embarrassed look.

"Mpf." Gokudera pouted and bit the string to tighten the knot. "Can you teach me how to tie a French knot?" He asked after a short pause as he went to Haru's side and peered over her shoulder.

" _Do it_." He commanded while resting his chin on her head. Haru blushed. This wasn't like that selfish, egotistic and inhumane boy she knew at all. It was as though he softened by 200%. That wasn't possible right?

"Do you need to stand behind and rest your chin _on my head_ , you ass?" Haru asked, flustered.

"I wanna see it more clearly. Is there a problem?" Gokudera whispered into the nerve-wrecked girl's ear. Her heart was beating so fast it might pop out. As she started, her crush blew a puff of air down her neck. In a split second, a needle stabbed the boy in his non-dominant hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU PERVERT!" Haru screamed.

"You got all red so I wanted to -"

"I DON'T NEED THAT HELP! If it looks sloppy, at least its original!" The tomato-red girl blabbered and ran off.

* * *

~At night~ 

"That's no good if he knows! I'm falling behind my confession plan too much!" Haru complained as she rolled on the floor, throwing a big tantrum.

"Keep it down!" Her mother shouted from downstairs.

"Sorry!"

Haru stood in front of her mirror and started practicing ways to confess, and by the 15th minute of practice, she was exhausted from all the stress. She wanted a perfect way to confess. Not some drab and half-hearted way which didn't convey her feelings clearly.

'I'll do my best to confess _no matter what_!'

* * *

~The next day~ 

"Gokudera Hayato!" A pumped up maroon-haired girl exclaimed as the silver haired student looked up to see Haru's tensed up face.

"I-I l-like-" Haru began.

"EVIL U.M.A! BE GONE!" Gokudera screamed.

A punch was delivered to his cheek with an angry shout from Haru, "WHO'S THE MONSTER HERE!?"

Gokudera sat on the floor confused watching Haru walk off. What is with that stupid woman?

'Lord bless me. I failed today again even though I practiced late into the night…' Haru thought and sighed.

"Haru! We have to clean the pool side now!" Kyoko called out to the girl.

"A-Ah! Yes! I'll go get changed into the appropriate attire first!" She said as she ran off towards the girl's changing room.

" ***sighs*** She needs for courage to confess to Gokudera…" Kyoko said as her mind wandered to what Tsuna wanted to tell her yesterday.

* * *

~Time to clean the poolside~

"Oi stupid woman! What was up with you this morning?!" A peeved Gokudera asked as he shoved his face into Haru's. Haru remained silent.

"Will you take responsibility if I get a scar? Hm?" He said as he pointed animatedly at the bruise Haru had given him on his left cheek. She shook her head as she felt her heart beat faster and her face turn chili-red.

"R-Responsibility?" Haru stuttered. That moment, Tsuna walked past and Gokudera broke down like a puppy on the floor.

"Jyuudaimeeee~ That stupid woman hurt me and she won't take proper responsibility!" The green-eyed puppy said as he sobbed into Tsuna's shirt.

"Ano… I'm sure Haru didn't mean it right? It's alright, it'll heal." Tsuna said nervously, as he scratched his head.

"Such golden words! I'll forgive her for your sake, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said, eyes sparkling with respect for the Vongola boss leader.

"It wasn't such a great face from the start!" Haru said, rolling her eyes and spraying water into the boy's face.

"OI!"

'I did _not_ just do that… WHY AM I SO DUMB.' Haru thought guiltily as she walked away. And as she did, she slipped on the water that was coming from the hose she was holding. ***Cue for readers to laugh at the irony***

"Wa~" Haru yelled as she flew into the swimming pool.

"Haru!" Gokudera yelled.

'He said my name…' The girl thought as she plunged into the water. As the cold water enveloped her, she felt a pair of strong arms circle around her, pulling her up to the surface. The next moment she knew, Haru was being wrapped in a warm towel.

"It's cold…" The girl mumbled and the next thing she knew, she was being bridal carried to a shady area by her crush.

"Stay here alright, you stupid woman." Gokudera said in a soft voice.

"Sorry…" A guilty Haru said as she looked at her feet.

"You're welcome." He said as he patted her head. She turned bright red and looked away. How uncharacteristic of Gokudera Hayato.

"I'll go a swim since our shift is over." He said as he took of his wet shirt and placed it on an empty spot next to Haru to let it dry off. As he dove in, Haru had the overwhelming urge to confess. As for why, she didn't know the answer to that. Before she could stop herself, his name flew out form her mouth.

"Hayato!"

"Hm?" He replied as he stepped out of the pool and shook the water off his hair.

 ***Cue for Haru to nosebleed***

'The ship is sinking…' She thought as she fell off the bench.

"Stupid woman!" Gokudera said loudly as he ran to hold her up, "Don't fall asleep here!".

"!" Haru started to panic. Too close!

"Did you fall for my charm?" His green eyes pierced her brown ones. Bingo. She did long ago.

 **/Faints/**

"DON'T SLEEP!"

* * *

~On the way to school the next day~

"SO DID YOU CONFESS?!" Hana and Kyoko asked simultaneously.

"Of course… Not!" Haru said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Your last chance is tomorrow!" Hana said as she threw a half-eaten cookie at the girl's head.

"YES, YES I WILL CONFESS TODAY FOR REAL!" Haru said as she saluted Hana and Kyoko.

* * *

~At school~

"Where will I see Hayato…?" Haru asked herself. As she turned round the corner, a beautiful girl with shoulder length hair and lots of makeup bumped into her. They apologized and the girl ran off. What was that about?

"Oh. You're here." She said as she spotted Gokudera sweeping the courtyard.

"Have you seen the dustpan?" He asked. Haru handed him the dustpan in her hands.

"Let's finish this quickly and go home." The maroon-head girl said as Gokudera nodded.

"Today is the last day of beautification week huh…" The silver-head said as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Are you going to places like the sea of see the summer fireworks at the festival? I-If you w-want I can-" Haru asked as she looked at the floor.

"I guess I have plans. That girl confessed before. She's pretty cute ***Haru's heart shatters once*** and pretty. ***Haru's heart shatters again*** Should I say yes?" Gokudera asked as he looked at her.

"W-What…" Haru trailed off. "Why are you asking _me_? You should do as you please."

Gokudera pinned her to the wall. "I want to know what you think."

'GET OVER YOURSELF HARU! DON'T RUN AWAY AGAIN!' Haru thought as her heart raced and her cheeks burned. But her actions said otherwise.

"Get _off_ me." She said hardly. His emerald orbs were staring into hers, making her feel as though someone or something had grabbed her heart. Haru felt her eyes tear up. She was being a coward again, wanting to run away from her problems.

"I can't take this anymore. Go away." Haru muttered as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"… Alright. I guess I'm in the wrong for forcing you. Jyuudaime won't be happy seeing you sad. Summer starts tomorrow so you won't be seeing me for a while…" Gokudera said as he turned around and started walking away. Was it going to end this way?

"Hayato!" Haru yelled as she pulled his shirt.

"What is it stupid woman?" The irate boy said, turning around and frowning at Haru.

" ***sniffle*** I always say such rude things to you but I don't mean any of them… What I really wanted to say is the complete opposite… But I can't... ***sniffle*** " Haru sniffed as she wiped her tears away.

"Shouldn't it be okay even if you can't express it in words?" Gokudera said as he raised an eyebrow.

"W-What do you mean?" Haru mumbled as she sniffled once more. Gokudera took a step towards her and lifted her chin, putting his arms around her waist at the same time.

"Eh?" A surprised Haru exclaimed as Gokudera's lips and hers met slowly. It was surprisingly warm and sweet. Lost in each other's eyes, they didn't care if anyone saw them.

"You're sweet… And I have been an idiot too, saying those rude things to you this year…" Gokudera said when they broke apart, before blushing crazily. Haru said nothing and buried herself into his chest, smiling.

"Thank you, Hayato." Haru said, smiling brightly as the guy she loved.

"L-Let's go home!" Gokudera said, his ears burning too. She slipped his hand into his as the left the school compound

"Oho~ Shy now?"

"Shut up! I was infected by you!"

"Don't lie. Lying isn't good for you."

"Says the one who _lied_ about her feelings!"

"I didn't!"

* * *

Tsuna and Kyoko watched from their class; they knew this would happen sooner or later.

"Shall we go too, Kyoko?" Tsuna asked the brown haired girl as he ingested his dying will pills.

"Tsuna… Wait! KYAAAAAAAAA~" Kyoko said as Tsuna bridal carried her and flew out of school.

* * *

And that marked the start of the summer holidays, plenty of time to spend together.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it^^ I'm taking beta-reading requests now:) Drop me a message if you'd like me to do so for your story! Thank you~


End file.
